


Santa Baby

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: The fire was warm, a little too warm, but Loki didn't mind. He was waiting on the rug, clad in nothing but a pair of red lacy panties as he waited for his lover to return.Drawn for the Thor and Loki Jol Gift Exchange 2020 - Happy Holiday!!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24
Collections: Thor and Loki Jol Gift Exchange 2020





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moirahawthorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirahawthorne/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> 🎄 Happy Yule!! 🎄
> 
> Not sure what kind of comment to leave? Try an emoji reaction below!
> 
> ❤️ = Stunning  
> 💯 = LOKI! I love Loki, he's my favourite.   
> 🥳 = I loved this!  
> 🤩 = OMG this is sexy!


End file.
